Timewing
by Clair Aragon
Summary: Dragon/FMA Lovers unite! The year 2013, 1313 years after the curse on the dragon race. The spell has been broken, now a killer seize reins on the world. Ed and Al are sent to save our precious world, while saving their own in the process. Will they be able to? Rated T for Ed's excessive word usage. Pairings unsure. Switching First Person!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Me: Hiya! **

**Summary: Dragon/FMA Lovers unite! The year 2013, 1313 years after the curse on the dragon race. The spell has been broken, now a killer seize reins on the world. Ed and Al are sent to save our precious world, while saving their own in the process. Will they be able to? Rated T for Ed's excessive word usage. Pairings unsure. Switching First Person! **

**Things to know: **

**This is after the end of ****_Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. _****If you've haven't watched it yet, only seen the original, this story is still readable for you. There's Original stuff in it too! **

**Al has his body in this. **

**I have one major OC named Cleo, but other characters non-FMA are in the story.**

**Based modern day in Kentucky on the country side. **

**Other FMA characters per say, Mustang, Hawkeye, homunculi, etc. Not sure yet, but I will have them in here sometime, somehow. **

**And EVERYTHING in this is animated. It set in modern day, but it's still animated! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my dragons and OCs, nothing more, nothing less. Go Dragons! Well, and FMA of course! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

A white room. A plain nothingness. A filtered room with the sarcasm of it being a black void. The Gate. Along with Truth sitting at the door way. "Now what? Haven't I been here enough already?" I shook my head as I flung my arms in the air. This was another one of my nightmares, wasn't it.

"Yes, and expect to come here many more times. See me once, I might call you again. See me more than once, you're game." Truth grinned his teeth through his wicked smile. "I have a mission for you," it stated bluntly.

"A mission?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want you to save a world, one not your own. You're the only one who's able to do it," its grin disappeared from its mantled black face.

"What's the point in that?" I screamed, a little disappointed.

"That's none of your business to know," it said bluntly. I don't understand? Why would Truth want me to a save another world?

"Okay, fine," I agreed simply. "What's in it for me?" I asked, glaring at it.

"I'll give you all your alchemic power back, maybe more than you had. Depends on how well you get the job done," it replied. The emptiness of the room ran shivers down my spine.

Through the frightfulness, I spoke up, "You're not going to give me much of a choice in this, now are you?"

"No," it answered.

I sighed, scratching the side of my head, "Fine, I'll do whatever it is. Save the world or whatever, on three conditions."

"Go ahead," it smirked as he rose his arm for me to continue.

"One, Al gets to come with me," I started. I know Al shouldn't be apart of this mess, but he's my brother dammit and I can't see him living without me. Not knowing where I was or why I was gone would burden him. It's only been a year now since Al turned his armor into automail parts, but I wanted him to come. Not for me, but for him. Besides, I can't save an entire world, unknown to me, alone. That's craziness. "Two, when I'm in the other world I don't age nor does Amestris."

I held my finger to my lip thinking long and hard about the last one. I could ask for anything. "Oh, and three, though I don't age on the other side, I grow an inch per year for the next ten years." That would make me 5'11 when I'm 26, technically 16, seeing that I don't age, not bad. I would ask for more years on top of the ten, but I don't want people to make fun of me because I'm tall. Although that wouldn't be bad! I smiled, "Deal."

"No, not exactly. I can't stop time, that goes against matter and space itself. But I can make it go slower, say ten years over there equals one year in Amestris," it smiled, putting its black hands on its cross-legged knees.

Truth smiled too much, I always think he's hiding something, which I know he is.

"Okay, fine. Deal than?" I interrogated, squinting my eyes.

"Deal," he agreed. I rested my eyes, sighing.

"Can you tell me 'bout this place?" I asked nicely.

He snickered, "You'll know soon enough. Walk through those doors, I promise nothing will hurt you while passing."

Bastard, he can't even give me a single hint. The gates swung open with a thundering cry. The squeal shuddered my ears. I walked in after the long echo through the nothingness ended. Flashing light blinded my view. Like all those years ago.

Suddenly everything turned into a black void after my eyes adjusted to the brightness. The overwhelming darkness swallowed pain into the golden trimmers of my eyes, but I spotted a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I slapped the clock as I looked down at the red numbers blinking. "It's seven o'clock already! I don't wanna get up," I complained. I rested my eyes for another five minutes.

A loud knock on my door made the chocolate colored dachshund on my bed to howl annoyingly. "Ole, stop yapping, Mr. Weenie!"

I know, our dog had the most stupidest name, but my sister, Mia, insisted it. It's considered "her dog", but I always feed him, water him, bathe him, and he even likes me better.

I removed myself from my bed, stretching my arms and legs in my sweat pants and the blue shirt I wore yesterday. I ran my hands through my brunette, greasy hair, I forgot to take a shower again. Well, I didn't really forget, my sister ran all the hot water from the tank.

It's Monday, so it's Okay.

I grabbed some skinny jeans out of my walk-in closet and a yellow shirt with a dorky smiley face on the front. Mr. Weenie scratched at the door, barking afterwards. I opened the door to let him out into the hallway. I was in the middle of getting dress, but only my mom and sister were in the house. My dad was on trucking duties. I only saw him half the year, mostly during the summer.

"Cleo, breakfast is ready!" My mom called. I smelled the sudden whiff of bacon and sausages with fried eggs.

"Coming!" I zipped up my pants, grabbing a comb and my iPhone from my night stand by my green bed. I ran down the hall with my stingy hair hitting the pictures on the panel walls. Mia sat on the couch with a plate of eggs, toast, sausages, and bacon. I walked into the kitchen to grab my plate. Mom handed it to me, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," she teased. I hated being called that.

I slumped back over the blue couch, making sure I didn't drop anything off my plate. Mia turned on the flat screen TV in our living room to the news. Nothing special, just a few furies tonight. Only when they cancel school is it interesting to watch.

Mia grabbed her clear backpack, because of the new policy at the school all bag had to be clear or see through. "Bobby's here to take me to school!" she cheered.

Oh, I forgot to mention my sister's a Junior in high school with a boyfriend named Bobby apparently. I've never had a boyfriend, and honestly don't want one until after schooling. I'm only fifteen in my Freshman year. Only four more years to go.

"Bye, honey! Have fun!" Mom waved as she cleaned the stove and dishes.

"Oh, I will," she stated sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. Hey, at least she didn't have to ride the bus. Such a pain. I'm on there for a half hour, but that's not so bad. My friend's on the bus for an hour.

She shut the door behind her. Shortly afterwards, I went down to the end of the driveway to wait for the metal Twinkie. When the bus came, I carried my books on and sat in seat seventeen with Chelsie, a blond with some temper issues from a bad home life. "Hiya," I waved, smiling.

"Hey," she gave a gentle smile back.

* * *

On the bus with Chelsie, we talked about her animals at home, I think that's the only thing she cared about, and the school day ahead. We both had A/B averages on report cards, so we always suspected what every period would bring. Same old, same old.

I stepped off the bus into the high school building through the security guards that checked our clear bags if we had any. After going to my locker for the needed supplies, I headed to homeroom. Then the bell rung for first period, Science. Fifty minutes later came Math, than English. But I must say in Reading class something interesting happened.

At the time we had a substitute, Mrs. Hart. She's an old women that nobody likes, she gives us work, even if were not talking, on top of the everything else the teacher assigned. But that's not the interesting part. "Mrs. Hart!" my Science teacher called, "Turn on the news."

The grouchy wench turned on the TV like she was told. A reporter explained, _"An unexpected breakdown happened in Wyoming today. Cody, Wyoming, by Yellowstone, is now in ruins from a fire. Some say that dragon burned down the city, but investigators say that an accidental electrical surge discharged the city in flames. But nobody knows for certain, it's slowly moving across the US. Nobody is able to douse it, even with millions of gallons or water. After this commercial, we'll give you a sky view of the area and an on scene report from the surviving citizens. Only with twenty-five deaths, the people are freaking about their houses, boats, businesses, and land." _

A dragon? People really are crazy anymore. I heard the teacher, "Now settle down children. They'll put out the fire before it gets to us." She signal her hands lightly.

After the crappy commercial, the reporter came back on with a random guy wide-eyed, "Run for your lives! The Apocalypse is among us! Dragons man, Dragons!"

Dragons again, really? Aren't they called "mystical creatures" for a reason?

_"Well, that's the peoples point of view, let's see the helicopter shall we." _

The helicopter showed the city in ruins, still burning. Houses resulted into ash, and trees chard to blackness. People signaled themselves to safety on the ground floor within the singeing flames waiting for rescue. The bell rung for lunch, and I joined Chelsie with her ginger boyfriend.

I arrived at my table after paying for my lousy lunch that I probably wasn't going to eat anyways. I wasn't very hungry. "Hiya," I greeted as I sat beside Chelsie. "You hear the news?"

"Yeah, poor people. It's horrible, but the fire department has it under control. The Doctor will save us!" She laughed, but held determination in her voice. I forgot to say, Chelsie's a _Doctor Who_ fan, maybe more than anime.

"Yeah," I sarcastically agreed with her. Than another friend, Spencer came to our table. She's a brunette that's somewhat taller. Taller than me by a landslide, anyways. Of course I was a shorty, but at least I'm cool with it, unlike Ed. I'm taller than him, though.

"I need to tell you something," Spencer whispered silently as she came closer to us, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "My boyfriend asked me to marry him!"

"Good for you!" I exclaimed excited for her. Now I have a friend that's going to get married at the age fifteen, how much crazier could this day get?

* * *

The rest of the day, uh, how could I put it. Boring? Unexcited? Ceaselessly moved onward with nothing happening. I went through Art, Social Studies, and Health class. I don't why we have health class, I'm not going to be a doctor or nurse when I grew up. I hate the site of blood and intestines.

When I arrived home from the bus ride, my sister sat on the blue couch watching some Si-Fi movie about romance and drama. I headed down to my room as I removed my sketch book out of my books. I had a texture picture to get done for Art.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"Al! Alphonse! Al!" I screeched, cuffing my hands to make an echo. I saw a shroud of wilderness. Trees located themselves in every directions. I few crows cried in the distances and the leaves rustled in the wind.

"Ed?" I heard a rustle of leaves as I ran over to him quickly. "Brother, where are we?" Al asked.

"I wish I could answer that," I replied, grabbing his hand to help him up from the leafy floor.

He dusted himself off, "Well, there's a cut path of trees." He pointed, "It's like when we were little, we would go into the woods in Risembool, remember?"

"Yeah, I say we follow that path, I'm hungry," I rubbed my stomach when it growled. Al nodded.

"Me too, brother! I wonder why we're here," Al looked up at me. I couldn't him yet. What could I say, Truth sent me? I could, but let's get settled first than I tell what happened at his place.

Yes, Truth. It sent me here. To save it? I don't even know what of, I guess I'll find out, I hope. Sooner I get this finish, the soon I go home.

* * *

**Me: Ooh, this is going to be a good story. I can see it in the future. Tell me what you think! If its good, bad, horrible, or just plain weird. Any suggestions I'll take too! About different dragons you like, myth about them, or you know whatever you want me to add or subtract in the story I'll do! Flames will be doused though, with the little water the fire department has left.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers in the Woods

**Me: Hiya, I know you must have many questions, but in time they'll be answered. **

**Cleo: Yep! It better be soon though! :(**

**Me: Hey, don't get angry with me, I only write the stuff. **

**Cleo: Uh-huh, right.**

**Me: Cleo, have the honors.**

**Cleo: Why do I have to do it...Fine. Disclaimer: Clair doesn't own Earth. *Shivers* Nor Amestris, Crete, Darchma, Xing, Aerugo, Xerxes, Ed, Al, Mustang, Kain, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Oliver, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Ling, Mei, Lan, Scar, Teacher, Marcoh- **

**Me: I think we get it. **

**Cleo: I wasn't done yet. Awe well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Whispers in the Woods**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

The moonlight cast a bright rein on the path we traveled on. "Brother, I'm tired and hungry. I don't think this is leading anywhere," his voice hinted a sadden expression among my brother's face. His short, dirty blond hair ruffled in the windy air.

"Me either," I looked back at Al who had a shimmer of hope in his eyes, but the rest shaded in a grey. I turned back in the distance to spot something, a two-story log cabin house with beautiful purple and blue flowers surrounding the back and side yards. I could smell the hint of lavender and mint from the back flower beds that were in a ring of bricks and rectangular shaped rock layers. "I spy something brown!"

"Uh, the leaves, trees, that deer hiding in the shadows, or maybe that owl in the treetops," Al fumbled as I pointed to the cabin. The lights inside filtered in darkness for they were turned off from what I could glimpse of them.

"I think we found our food supplies," I whispered in the musky atmosphere and through the shuffling leaves underneath my feet to get closer. My instincts, or hunger, told me to rob the house of its food and shackle back to the woods like nothing happened.

"We can't steal their food, brother," Al urged for me to stop thinking unwisely.

"Hm," I groaned as my stomach growled louder than before. "Why not? We can steal only some to where they won't notice when they wake up in the morning. You are hungry, aren't you?" I questioned my brother, we had no choice in the matter. I know stealing was a dangerously wrong burden on our shoulders, but my stomach felt like it was going to cave into my chest killing every piece of my insides slowly as I waited in agony to die; I wasn't going to let that happen.

Al sighed heavily, "Fine, whatever you want to do brother." I saw a frown coming from his dreary face, but I wanted to eat something. And my hunger overpowered my actions to think straight.

"Okay, here's the plan. We walk through the side door over there," I pointed to the left side of the building, "then tiptoe very carefully through the house. Lastly we find the kitchen and make our escape without waking anyone up. You got all that, Al?" He nodded with determination as an answer.

With baby steps, I walked to the door and tried unlatching it. "Dammit, it's locked," I murmured, taking my wallet out of my pocket and grabbing a card. I jiggled the lock while Al stared at it, waiting for the sound to click into his ears. I wasn't a master lock picker, but this door wasn't exactly locked sturdily either. The click sounded in my ear and we were in. "Got it." I smiled to Al and opened the door.

Inside the first room was the kitchen, "I guess that's easy enough." I slid the card back into my pocket as I stepped cautiously to the fridge. Al checked the cabinets for anything.

Inside the fridge, I spotted many foods I've never seen before, and the depicted milk; I glared at. Suddenly I heard a crash of a bag from where Al stood. "Sorry brother, it slipped."

That's when all hell broke loose, I heard a squealing bark irritate my hearing. A small mutt with brown fur shuddered out of nowhere. "Since when does a house in the middle of nowhere have dogs!" I ranted. "No, please stop barking, for me!" I begged.

"Since when do people eat marshmallows in their cereal?" Al wondered out-loud.

"I don't know, but help me with this dog!" I grabbed the dog's muzzle, it snapped at me a few times, but I made sure it didn't bite me. Al grabbed the body of the animal so it wouldn't squirm. I used the brown hair tie grasping my braid on the dog's muzzle to get it to shut up. My braid fell down, but it was better than being caught. When I let it go, it started growling viciously.

"Cleo, I thought you were supposed to take care of the dog for now on," I heard a yawn and footsteps coming from upstairs on the second floor. "But while you're getting the dog some food and water will you get me an apple, please. Thank you!" The footsteps started to come closer from the distance.

"Come on, Al, we have to go!" I shoved him nicely out the door, and I followed him back into the woods behind the house. The grass crept beneath my feet as they soon turned into leaves as we traveled farther away from the house. "Well, that was a disappointment, and I'm still hungry!" I croaked as I slumped on the ground and fell asleep in the damp leaves.

* * *

**Cleo's POV  
**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_

My alarm beside my head buzzed annoyingly again; I hit it with a harsh bang. Mr. Weenie perked his ears and moved his brown body from underneath the green covers with a band around his muzzle. I grabbed it off him because of the yelping and whining he gave to me. "What's this doing on you?" I asked at the bewildered dog that ran quickly out the door. "Dumb dog." I placed it on my nightstand.

I ruffled the blanket off me and took a long stretch to a stand. I waved my hand through my brunette bangs that cut off above my eyes. I usually parted them to the side, but when I woke up they were there again. Stupid bangs, I always hated them, but my mom had to get them cut that way. I picked up the brush by my twin size bed and headed down the hall. I suspected something was wrong, because mom didn't call me to get up yet nor did I smell the sweet smell of food being made.

"Mom! Mia!" I called when I heard footsteps from down the hall. I turned to my left into the kitchen to see mom in the kitchen with Mia.

"Oh, in here honey!" She turned around from placing some things away in their rightful shelves. _Lucky Charms_ scattered the floor with most of the marshmallows stepped on or in the cracks of the oak panels. "There you are! Will you help clean up this mess. Some animal must've got in or something."

Raccoon, I'm guessing. I helped by sweeping the cereal of the floor. "It wasn't an animal mom, I swore I heard voices!" Mia complained as she cleaned the counter tops off, which mom assigned us to do a few days ago.

"If they were robbers, why didn't they steal my wedding ring? It sat on the counter, remember." She pointed to the golden ring on her finger.

Mia shook her head, "I don't know." Well, this was strange, animals never hacked into our house or robbers. Besides who would rob a house in the middle of nowhere and not take anything. Then I heard a blue _Ford_ truck pull into the driveway. "Gotta go, Bobby's waiting for me!" Mia waved as she grabbed her stuff out the large wooden doors.

"Have a good day at school!" Mom cheered, but then turned into a frown when she went back to what she was doing. Without saying another goodbye, or wave for that matter, Mia headed out with her so-called "boyfriend". I wonder how long this one will last.

"I'm going to get ready for school, is that Okay?" I asked obediently.

"Sure sweetie, don't worry I'll get this." She smiled without looking up at me with her soulless eyes of dreadfulness. I think she's missing her knight and shining armor.

Dad's at work for another week until he's here for a day. Then he drives back to the industry again to work on more construction. I'm not quite sure what he constructs honestly, I think it's somewhere between cars or houses, maybe both. He doesn't talk about work while he's home.

I walked back to my room and grabbed a blue shirt with jeans out of my closet. I stared at the brown band again, I recognized it from somewhere, but after a while I just couldn't think of it. I placed it make on the stand and shoved my books into my hands. "Bye mom! Bus is here!" I raced out in the cold to the yellow designed bus, Chelsie gave me a pleased smile when I sat next to her.

* * *

I sighed as I removed from my seat next to Chelsie. Boring school, boring life, boring everything. Chelsie has her boyfriend, and if that ever went away she'd still have her animals, and Spencer is getting married. I never high school would suck, when I was little I always dreamed of high school. But it's not all they say it is. Only thing I'm good at is the smarts. I can answer any math, science, or english question. Not very much with social studies because I'm bad with names.

But what's the point in being intelligent if you're not appreciated by it. The preps are smart, but they're also in sports. I suck at sports, I must say I'm a weakling. It's hard to tell myself that, but it's true.

I stepped off the bus to see Bobby and Mia in the driveway kissing. "PDA, sis!" I yelled.

"We're in the middle of nowhere for god's sake!" Mia bickered. I headed inside without another word. I didn't want to get a headache today.

"Have a good day at school, Cleo?" Mom asked sitting in the living room watching TV. What a wonderful understatement that was. I think _Vampire Dairies_ was on from the two boy vampires with fangs and a girl in the middle of them.

I nodded as my answer. "How can you watch this, it's too dramatic?"

"Well, isn't the cartoons you watch dramatic too?" Mom tilted her head, she didn't know anything.

"They're not cartoons, mom. It's called anime, and for your information they aren't very dramatic. Actually some of them don't have a plot line," I explained to her.

"Then why do you watch them?" she questioned, pulling her hair back.

"Because they're funny and make you forget about reality. This doesn't," I pointed to the screen, "this just makes your heart race. You want to be the characters in this show, but you know you can't. But with anime you don't feel that way. Well yes, I do want to perform alchemy or have wings, mythical powers, or a partner that can transform into a weapon, but no in real life that's...not possible." I hesitated on the last part because I never tested an alchemy circle, but I didn't really want to either. If someone else wanted to, they can be my guest.

"Fine honey, but I like this. I'm not saying you have to," she spoke kindly. After a minute, I headed down to my room without saying anything. "Wait, you didn't tell me how your day-"

She cut out after she realized I wasn't going to answer that question. I whipped out my trusty sketch pad, I wasn't a very good drawer, but I love escaping reality into my anime drawings. Everyone in my art class were the greatest drawers, there's no way I could top them. But Ed I could manage beating him by a landslide, that dude can't draw, though he's alchemy circles are great, but his drawings suck.

After only ten seconds I realized what I really wanted to do. I wanted to go into the woods to think about everything. Maybe suppress my emotion for another week until I have to go up there again. In the woods, my imagine could soar to higher heights. I tugged on a white, fluffy coat and grabbed the hair band, placing it on my arm. I headed down the hall, mom was still watched her show, "I'm going outside."

"Don't you think it's a bit bitter outside for you?" Mom glared at me with concern.

"I'll be Okay. I won't be out very long, don't worry," I flipped my hair out of my face and the some still in my cotton coat.

Mom went back to her show while I opened the door. A swift cold breeze traveled into the house as I closed it shut. Mia had her arms all over Bobby now, yeah I wish I didn't see that. I blocked my sight of the two, and turned to the back yard.

The woods looked barren in a wasteland of leave-less trees and brown dead ones surrounding each step I made. Suddenly in the distance I spotted a flame from a bright fire. Should I walk to it? Should I walk away from it? But maybe they're the ones that broke into our house last night. What should I do?

I heard the sound of voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I made a decision to step a little closer for me to hear, but not enough for them to see me. But that meant I couldn't see them either. "Now what are we supposed to do, brother? We made fire!" I heard a little kid's voice, but one I recognized. From school? Cousin? Long lost sibling?

"Yeah, now we need some food. Rabbit sound good?" I heard another voice, I'm guessing his brother. It had a familiarity to it as well.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care!" The little one cheered. "I still can't over the fact you're hair's down."

"Well, get over it. I can't pull it up until I get another hair tie. It's quite aggravating actually."

I heard a laugh come from the younger one. They seemed nice, but how could I be for sure they wouldn't hurt me? I know those voices, so doesn't that make them safe. Do they know me, maybe? "Hey, come on! I must look ridiculous."

I glanced at the hair band on my arm, "Well, the least I can do is return him this."

I slowly maneuvered myself to the top of the small hill of leaves, crouching through the tangled dead vines and branches. "Hey Al, you hear something?"

Then like a speeding bullet hitting me, I knew who they were. I felt so stupid. But, what? Why are they here? My heart thundered into my chest every gentle slopping step that I came closer to them. Through the fire I spied two figures, Edward and Alphonse Elric.

No, I can't see them. Not like this, not now. I'm too ecstatic to even speak my mind to ask the simplest of questions. I opened my sketch book, slowly tearing out a sheet, so the echo wouldn't travel through the air. I tethered my pencil from the binding spirals.

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_Please come in the side door at midnight when everyone else is asleep. I'll give you food and you can stay in my room if you wish, just make sure nobody finds out about you. If you'd like to know more, come see me. _

_PS. Here's your hair band, Ed. You don't look right without it._

I placed the hair tie and the note a few steps away from the fire, and quickly scampered away with my sketch book and pencil in hand. I hoped they'd see the message, I'd be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I heard rustling of leaves in the foreground, "Hey Al, you hear that?" I glanced at Al, he nodded wearily.

"Yeah, I did. But I wouldn't worry 'bout it too much, brother. It's probably the wind moving the branches and leaves in the distance," he protested sightly. I peaked around our campfire, looking for an animal, or person if I was lucky.

I blinked a few times, staring at the blowing treetops and flighty birds that never seemed to fall tiresome of humming their sweet melodies and flying through the night air all day searching for food and mates probably, since I could feel heat of spring coming soon.

I glanced down, moving my wispy, blond hair out of my face, to find a folded piece of paper with a hair band lying on top. With a closer look after picking it up, I realized it was my hair band! I quickly grabbed the paper, seeing that words appear on the note, and pinned my long hair that desperately needed cut of its dead ends. I begged Winry to do it, but she was no barber.

Forgetting about my braid, I took the depicted message over to Alphonse. "That's weird," Al pointed at the end, "aren't you supposed to sign letters when you give them out? I think they want us to come to their house for a visit, but I wonder why."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but I don't trust them. What if it's a trap?" I mentioned, falling a tad concerned. He/she, whoever, seemed suspicious to me, they're from that house we scavenged through yesterday.

...But this is the only chance for me and Al to get first-hand experience in this unknown world, we can't stay out here forever, could we?

"I don't think it's a trap, brother," Al shook his head as he looked down at the paper again. "Read it again," he demanded with determination in his eyes. I grasped the message from his hands, rereading it. "Does it sound like a trap to you?"

"Maybe that's what they want you to think," I babbled against his testament with concern about them and this unknown place surrounding me, it was so different in many ways, from what I could see.

Suddenly, with fastened motion, storm clouds appeared above us. Thunder stuck in the distance before the atmosphere began to gain humidity, and it started to sprinkle droplets on the paper I held.

"Well, it's better than getting rained on!" Al fought, staring up at the clouds, specs landing on his soft face and my hair began damping.

"Good point, you win again," I sighed, nodding with agreement. "So when do we meet them again?"

"It says midnight."

"But that's hours from now! We'll be drenched by then!" I examined the sky to determine how much participation we'd get - let's just say it was a lot - I couldn't see a glimpse of sunlight beyond those unwanted, dark clouds.

"But it says 'when everyone's asleep'? Shouldn't we wait 'til later at least?" Al pleaded with his begging frown upon his gentle face that I couldn't resist. Even if I wanted to, he'd still end up winning.

"Fine, I'll meet you half-way, we'll go at ten o'clock, everyone should be asleep by then," I smiled, then sighed as I sat by the slowly smoldering fire.

* * *

**Cleo's POV  
**

I walked back inside, and hung up my white coat on the rack beside the pine wood door, then placed my shoes by the doormat. "How was your trip?" Mom asked sweetly, only if she knew what I saw.

"No comment," I stated with no expression besides guilt - I felt like it was my fault they were here at my house of all places. I don't know why, but oddly I did. I stammered down the hall to my room, shutting my door behind me.

This couldn't be happening to me! What did I do to deserve this hassled mess to clean up? Okay, it wasn't that bad, I get to see my favorite character in the whole universe, but what's the point if they can't be seen in public. Now, now that would be an even bigger mess.

My heart and breathing began to race irrationally, thumping out of my chest like the first spotted Ed's shadow through the flames.

_Let's try to get my mind off this, _I thought worried. I took my homework out of my binder, I stared at the numbers in the equation, dazed in my lost one-track mind. I blinked, trying to focus, staring back at the numbers. My vision just became fuzzy as I began to think of the brothers again. What would I say to them? In this world they're like Olympian Gods from Greece or Rome! They were to me, anyways.

After eventually finding some control over my body, I faced the light of my iPhone. It was Wednesday, perfect. Two more days until the weekend, only two days until I could spend all day looking after the brothers, I hoped. If they came around. I turned on some music, any music, to loosen my tense spirits.

Hours snailed by, like the ticking of a time bomb waiting to go off in my head. Why'd time have contradicting patterns, 'time flies when you're having fun!' Yeah, why couldn't that happen now? Sometimes I hated verse physiology...

My jerked swiftly when I heard the creaking sound of my door swinging open. "Ole, Mr. Weenie, haven't I told you not to bother me when I'm doing my homework!" I murmured, so mom wouldn't hear, she thinks I torture the dog enough, but really it's just Mia blaming all his squeals and yaps on me. I can't wait until she gets a dog of her own one of these days.

Mr. Weenie gave a sly cast of sadness, about to scamper away before I said something, "Come here, you spoiled dog." He wagged his tail as I picked him up and placed him on my bed.

He pricked his floppy, oval ears, scratching at his favorite green pillow, which used to be mine at one point. He traveled in a circle three times above my head, then curled up, closing his eyes half-way on my head and the pillow. The dog felt relieved, but what my feelings? What if I slept on his head?

I finally beat the right mind thinking to get my homework done for math. Mrs. D would kill me if I didn't have it on time. Without finishing, I stopped for a break, I decided to shrug it off to do in the morning on the bus. Chelsie would help me if I needed any. But now I couldn't fall asleep, what could I possibly do for the next five hours. Listen to music? Draw? Wait anxiously, like I've been doing? I went with my first two ideas, listen to Japanese music and draw a picture of Edward and Alphonse Elric. I wondered if Al had his body back? Typically I'd say no, probably not, but since Brotherhood came out I've found that a bit skeptical. Really, he might...or he might not. Being stuck in that armor for all those years, body or not, must hurt that fella deary. Especially when your brother can't think of anything besides getting you it back from Truth.

I read the red light coming from my clock, nine-thirty now. Only three and half hours to go. Yay. I slumped my hands into the air with my pencil in hand, then slammed them back on my bed, waking the dog.

I heard a knock on my door, "Don't you dare bark." I glared, pointing my finger. Mr. Weenie tilted his head, then rolled his belly over to crush my hair underneath. I yanked it out as I looked up at my mom pulling her brunette bangs out of her hazel eyes.

"Good night, sweetie. Try not to stay up too long like your sister, 'Kay?" Mom friendlily smiled as she left a crack in the door to let the dog out if he needed, then headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Suddenly, I felt a boom run through my chest. Lighting? And rain drumming on my window, opposite to my bed? It was raining cats and dogs out there! How did I not notice it before?! I prayed Ed and Al were Okay, being all alone in a storm like this. I'm sure they had worse, but it still made me worry.

The next half hour passed by dreadfully, time never went so slow in my life.

Unexpectedly, I heard a knocking from down the hall. I jumped, started, and clutched onto the dog's muzzle. I yanked the dog off my bed, holding it against my waist still clutching his whining muzzle. I smacked him on the head, whispering, "No whining, barking, or snapping!" He whimpered as he's reply.

I opened my door and walked down the hallway, my heart pounding out of my chest and breathed unsteadily. _I could do this, _I told myself, _even with the anxiety, excitement, and shyness running through my veins._

I rotated to the kitchen on my left where the knocking came from. Through the small windows, shaped like a heart above the knob, I saw Ed's blond bangs and golden eyes. When I heard the knock again, I opened the door to let them in, quickly grabbing Mr. Weenie's nose and mouth again. "Please, no braking," I begged.

"Hello?" I looked at the two drenched alchemist in front of me, thinking that I was dreaming. But I went on talking with pleasure, "What are you doing here? My sister's probably still awake." I sputtered. Firstly I noticed, Alphonse had his body back with his dirty blond hair cut short and his dark brown eyes that pierced through mine. Ed wore his three layers: black T-shirt, black coat, and red coat on top.

"Is that Okay? We can leave if you want us to," Al answered shyly.

"Our fire smoldered in the rain," Ed added as drips of water fell on the floor.

"Come in, Come in," I gestured. Ed glared at our dachshund upon walking in, and Al lightly shut the door behind him.

I rampaged through the cupboards and counters for something they'd eat, which was about everything I could think of. I was an alright cook, but I knew not to heat up the stove or let the dog out of my grasp, who wasn't giving in easily. He moved his tail furiously against my waist, slamming gruffly and snarled at the Elrics.

I passed the alchemist an apple. Wait, were they alchemist since they were on my side? Ed hesitantly took a bite out of the red fruit, while Al quickly ate it.

Mr. Weenie snapped his head out of my grip, but before he went off, exposing us with his yelps, I smacked him on the head. He whimpered again, and made a frown. "Now, I'll let you down, but if I hear anything you're going back into my hands, got it!" I roused, tapping his nose.

"You're talking to a dog that can't understand you?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

I went to say, 'Gotta problem with that?' But I spoke differently with Ed around, "Eh, he sometimes knows what I'm talking about."

The brothers stared harmless at me awkwardly, without mouthing a word from their lips. "My name's Cleo. Do you want something to repress your famished stomachs?" I asked to break the silence. Ed nodded.

Al shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Cleo. I'm guessing you already know us."

"I don't see how," Ed murmured, crossing his arms into his chest.

"I'll explain in a minute," I told them as I scooted the containers on the white and black speckled counter, finding some peanut butter crackers. I knew he wasn't allergic, if you could be in the 1900s, then dug my head into the cabinets to find a cherry pop tart out of its box because my sister always rushes out the door to her "boyfriend". I handed it to Edward.

He glared with a puzzled complexion, "What's this?"

"Just eat it, it's food."

* * *

**Ed's POV**

The girl, Cleo, I think that's her name, gave me a strange-looking red thing and called it "food" supposedly. Shrugging, I took a bite of the odd substance that had a sweet filling with chewy outside. "Mmm, good!" I sounded, surprised, as I bit another large bite out of the so-called "pop tart".

"Told you it was good, didn't I?" she smiled. "Come," she waved her hand through the kitchen door, "my room is this way, I'll answer anything you want to ask about." She walked into the hall, looking back to make sure we were following.

That stupid mutt, bluntly, trailed behind my black and red sole boots, growling some when I looked down at him.

After the claustrophobic hall, was a white door. "That leads upstairs to my Mom and sister, Mia's, room. Be very quiet. Ssh," she hissed, whipping her brown hair to face me. She turned left into a medium-sized room with a few wolf pictures on the walls and a green bed in the back corner facing us by a large, oval window to the right of it with a white curtain almost touching the shiny, paneled floor. A bookshelf and desk located itself on the opposite side with a closet door, I'm guessing, in-between them. A parched night stand with some strange devices, you could say, lied underneath the window. A lamp gave off a dimly lit yellow light to shadow the night.

"Here's my room, big, isn't it?" Cleo climbed on her green comforter with her mutt beside her, "How 'bout we play a game?"

"A game?" I questioned, squinting my eyes.

"Yeah, you ask me a question and I'll ask you one, until we can't think of anymore to ask," she explained. Al hopped beside her on the bed. I crouched into her desk's rollie chair.

"Where are we?" I spoke without hesitation.

"In my room?" she tilted her head, "duh."

"I meant world-wide, where are we?" I shouted, enraged.

"Oh, Okay, you really must be new here, huh. Well, we're in a America in the country-side of Kentucky."

"What?" I didn't get a word what that girl said. "What planet we on?"

"It's my turn!" she raged, trying to stay calm.

"You didn't even answer my question!"

"Let's just say you're not in Amestris anymore," she spook quietly in a dampened voice. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago, we've been hiding out in the woods," Al answered as the wind whistled against the house and pounding seized to stop tapping on her window of the down-pouring rain drenching the Earth.

"Oh. Well, that explains some things, but why you here?"

Al shrugged when I began to answer, I subdued a glare at Cleo, sighing, "Truth sent us to save it from some reason." I stopped glaring, and leaned back in the black leather chair, "But it must be some lunatic, because I don't see the problem here. You have food and water, what more do you need?"

"That was harsh, brother," Al looked over at me with a sigh.

"But it's the truth, I really don't understand any of this." I blinked.

"So, you're here to save the world? That's odd?" Cleo examined, then stood up, "'Kay, your turn."

"Um, this doesn't count, but what's the dog's name?" Al asked.

"Mr. Weenie." She stuttered out like it was the worse name in the world. I wouldn't blame her.

I snickered, "Wow, stupid dog with a stupid name, makes sense to me!"

"Don't get cocky." Cleo gleamed at me.

Al started, "My real question is, are you in danger any at all?"

"Nope, unless you consider the poverty rate going up, that's all I can think of," she replied. "But no, I'm personally not in danger, my life is going pretty good right about now!"

"Oh, that's good."

Cleo cleared her throat, "My question, can you perform alchemy?"

I clapped my hands as I placed them on the floor with a harsh slam...nothing. "Guess not, how 'bout you Al?"

Al did the same on the bed, "Nope, nothing."

"That sucks! How am I supposed to save the world without my alchemy?" I crossed my arms, sighing.

"Oh, don't worry about it, alchemy doesn't work on this side of the Gate. Equivalent Exchange works in many different ways." She said.

"How do you know us anyways?" I gave my question.

She jumped off her bed, and headed to her closet. She flip the switch to turn the light on as she brought out a bunch of books with Amestris written all over them. "This, this is your life in my hands. You're saviors here! Anyone into anime loves you!" She smiled.

I held my mouth open, holding my breath, "You can't be serious, can you?"

"I am serious," she tossed me the first book and Al one of the books in the middle.

"Hey, I remember this! This is when Winry made us go to Rush Valley, you remember that brother, don't you?"

"Yeah. Do I really look like that when I'm called "little"? No wonder people laugh at me," I huffed, raising an eyebrow.

Cleo chuckled, "Yeah, you do. Okay geniuses, where are you going to sleep, so my mom won't find out that you're in here. My mom would tell Mia, then she'd freak and think I'm hiding cosplayers in my room, no offense."

"None taking," Al laughed. "Um, I don't know, we could sleep in you giant closet."

"How could you even suggest that?! I'm not sleeping in there!" I screamed.

"Shut up, Ed, do you want everyone to here you. And your small enough to fit..."

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" I squinted my eyes and ran at her. The dog hopped off the bed in vigorous rage, then started biting my automail leg, snarling, wanting to win victorious. When I swiftly lifted my leg, he lost the fight. He let go and hit the side of the bed, giving a cry when he started to feel the suffering of the hit.

"Brother, calm down please. We should welcome her hospitality, it's better than hiding in the woods, isn't it?" Al argued. I admitted agreeing to him by shaking my head, he was right.

"If you want us to sleep in you huge closet, I'm Okay with it. My clothes are still damp though, so I may get your floor and clothes wet," I told her.

"It's Okay," she gave a lovely smile, "hang on." She quickly sprinted out the room, coming back a few minutes later with blankets and pillows, "Here." She handed some for each of us. I walked into the closet, sat my blankets down Cleo aided me, then lied on the floor beside Al who did the same. "Now, I'm going to wake you at five-thirty to give you something to eat. I have school tomorrow, so yeah."

"School?" I questioned.

"You never heard of school?" She asked bewildered.

"Well, yeah we have, but we've never been there. Can we come with you?" Al lifted his head from his plain white pillow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea...," she trailed off.

"Later? Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe, if you dyed your hair and changed clothes," she laughed.

"Oh, I see," I shrugged. "Now I understand why being a big-shot is a bad thing. In Amestris being everyone's savior was a good thing, but now...wait, why must I change looks to be seen in public?"

She gave a dead serious look, then giggled, "Ed, they would attack you. They'd..." She popped her eyes open, "I don't wanna find out what they'd do, actually."

"Well, good night, Cleo," Al fell back on his pillow.

"Good night," she closed her eyes from her green bed a few feet away, rolling over to the wall. I gently closed my eyes, passing out shortly afterwards.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working on this chapter for the past week and a half! The Snow Alchemist only takes me three days max! I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because I wrote it on paper and type it out... Who knows... *Sighs* Thanks, review what you think! And dragon ideas if you can think of any! ^.^  
**


End file.
